


Of Monsters And Men

by trxtr



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 9-1-1 Lone Star - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biblical Reinterpretation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Gay, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mlm, owen strand actually is not so good of a dad in this one i’m SORRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxtr/pseuds/trxtr
Summary: "Tk?" Carlos's voice was laced with panic and pain, which nearly knocked the breath out of Tk's chest."Carlos? Hey, what happened?""Can you please come over?""Yeah, sure, what's going on?""I..." The other boy's voice was hesitant. There was a faint hiss of pain from the other line, before a sigh. "I think I have wings?""I'll be there in three minutes. Stay where you are."-or: When Tk Strand thinks he's the only of his kind, one of his only human friends seems to be not-so-human, after all.TW: Owen is Kina really mean in this one, and there's a LOT of biblical misrepresentation and rewriting.Also, it is a personal preference of mine not to include Michelle in non-canon pics, so there won't be any Mich for now. In this story, there's heavy backstory revolving around heaven and hell, so I'm gonna give a rundown real quick.Tk Strand: Nephalem (Angel/Demon)Owen Strand: DemonGwenyth Strand (briefly mentioned): AngelCarlos Reyes: Nephilim (Human/Angel)Judd Ryder: WarlockGrace Ryder: HumanMarjan Marwani: PixieMateo Chavez: ElfPaul Strickland: Werewolf
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebox_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_dragon/gifts).



> Hi! So I was reading this work called The Things in Life Beautiful and Strange by bluebox_dragon, and it reminded me of this established AU that I have adapted to pretty much every fandom I've been in since it was developed. That being said, this story, and the basic blueprint were majorly developed around seven or eight years ago, inspired largely by the events of Supernatural. It was also majorly developed by my friend Mo. We fell out of touch in around 2015, but, Mo, if you're out there, this is Of Monsters and Men, just a little less bands and a lot more fictional characters.
> 
> I have taken creative liberty for this, but if it wasn't for her, I never would have been able to think up such a crazy, wild scenario, so thank you Mo. I hope you are doing well.
> 
> **tw: depictions of child abuse**
> 
> UNEDITED

_"You're so stupid, Tyler."_

_The boy stumbled back, away from his father, bloody hands trying to force out whatever he had left in him. He didn't know what he did, this time, or any of the times before that. His seven years alive was obviously too much for his father to bear, even while he sat pretty in his tower. The only time he ever payed attention to his son was when he was angry; absolutely livid, taking all the self control he had not to murder him on the spot._

_Tk never understood why he didn't._

_"Sire," A voice called from behind him. The sound was followed by the sound of bare feet slapping against the floor, and the prince's servant imp, Zulious, Tk remembered, though Owen didn't- appeared in the boy's peripheral. Tk silently thanked him, thinking, maybe the other would be able to hear his thoughts, though if he did, Zulious let on no indication of acknowledgement. He felt a twinge of guilt, though, when the imp opened his mouth to speak, and Owen's eyes narrowed even more._

_"It better be important, Zulious," The prince barked at him. He had a death grip on his son's shoulder, so Tk knew that, though he and Zu had had each others' backs in these situations, there was no escaping the wrath of his father. Not this time._

_"Sire, the hounds are back in the dunes. There should be be no more rummaging through hell unsupervised, as you requested, Sire."_

_"Zulious," Owen began, Tk felt his grip grow the slightest bit tighter. "remind me again how the hounds got loose in the first place? The dunes are very secure, are they not?"_

_"Yes, of course, Sire."_

_"Then how did they escape?"_

_"Sire, I don't think-"_

_"Answer the question, Zulious, then you are dismissed." Owen growled, and the imp stepped back, not saying another word. His dark eyes flicked between Owen and Tk. He nearly refused the request, until Tk's father spoke again. "Unless you'd rather take his place."_

_Owen shoved Tk forward, but left a hand on the small boy's fragile shoulder. The boy looked at his friend pleadingly, but it was soon replaced by an apologetic resentment when Zulious managed to open his mouth again._

_"We were beginning portals, Sire, and Tyler left one open near the dunes."_

_"So Tyler left one open in the dunes?" Owen's tone was condescending; angry. He clearly knew the answer to the question, he just wanted to reiterate to Tk why his son was receiving the treatment he was. It was obvious, but Tk didn't really expect much else from the last remaining prince of Hell._

_And, before Zulious could answer, or Tk could explain, Owen twisted his hand until he heard the satisfying crack of his collarbone, and the sharp intake of breath Tk took. He swallowed, trying to hold back the tears, but he was a little more hurt than his admittedly high pain tolerance would allow him to be. He whimpered when he was tossed to the floor, sliding to lay directly next to Zulious._

_"Take him to Bellamy," Owen spat. "Tell him to fix that up. I don't want to see him for the next week, understood?"_

_"Understood, Sire."_

-

Tk awoke with a jolt, his heart pounding in his chest as he gasped for breath. He clutched the sheets beneath him, glancing around his lonely room. His apartment was cold, but his back was hot, practically burning him, sending seeding white hot pains through his body. He winced, trying to breathe trough it, but knowing if it was just another phantom pain, or if the memory of his father snapping his collarbone in two was one that Tk particularly held onto. 

For a moment, he thought it was normal. 

Until he felt the twitch of a burgundy feather brush against his leg. Then, he recognized that it, in fact, _was_ normal. 

He made the mistake of sleeping on his back, which forced his wings back into his firm mattress. Some of the feathers were bent against it, some even cutting through the sheets. He would deal with that later. He always did, but he knew, just by looking at the clock, that there was barely enough time to stretch out his wings before he managed to hobble to class. 

And having 18 feet of metallic, angry feather meat attached to him at all times was particularly unpleasant if he hadn’t stretched the limbs before shoving them in four layers of clothing for a day. College was... Hard, in that aspect. 

He had no idea how he had managed to get here. It was all a blur, really, or a collection of memories that he would rather forget; watch them burn away into ash, falling on the dirt, only to become new life; new possibilities. 

But based on that dream, just now, he knew for a fact that the memories would soon resurface, and he would be stuck having to face them. 

Tk flapped his wings in frustration, maybe a bit too quickly, because as soon as he did, a grumpy Judd Ryder rolled over in his full sized bunk, chucking something at him. Tk nearly missed it, had it not flown past his face. He still remained silent, though, a little more grumpy, now that the other was awake and in a bad mood. 

“It’s 4am,” Judd grumbled. 

“Yeah, and technically neither of us need sleep, so fuck off, Judson.” 

Tk and Judd had known each other since they were kids. At least, age wise. They met the night that Tk had managed to escape from his father, into a foreign dimension that Tk at least had hoped was hospitable to his kind. He was a criminal; an outcast, only being protected by his father, yet he was still being killed by him at the same time. 

Tk stumbled upon the Brotherhood of the Black Halo at eleven years old, and Judd was one of the several children who managed to rehabilitate him. 

Since then, they had been inseparable. Judd had taken to him like glue, and Tk felt the same bond with the young warlock. 

That didn’t mean they didn’t bicker like old women. 

Still, Tk’s edge must have been obvious, for within a moment, Judd was flicking his light on, and looking up at the nephalem with concern in his eyes. “What happened, T?” 

Tk felt himself flinch at the question, unsure how to answer, other than: “My father is up to something.” 

“Isn’t he always up to something?” Judd tried, leaning forward a little bit. “I mean, he is the prince of—“ 

“No, Judd, that’s just it. My head... It’s been quiet for _years,_ but now i’ve gotten like... four nightmares, in a row. I don’t know what he’s up to, but it can’t be good.” 

“I think you’re lookin’ too much into this,” Judd replied, eventually leaning back on the headstand of his mattress. “Your daddy’s has it out for you since you left, and there hasn’t been anything since. I think you’re just paranoid.” 

“He probably thinks I’m dead,” Tk chuckled dryly, wings twitching in agitation. The top feathers were bristling, just thinking about the man, but Tk managed not to let it show too much. 

“Then it ain’t about you.” 

“That is exactly the problem, Judd.” Tk looked up at the other, running a hand over the back of his neck. He was exhausted. The last week has been nightmare over nightmare, and Tk was kind of over it, at this point. He just wanted to get back to his classes, meet up with his friends, and for once in his life forget about the fact that he was... well, _him._

“Look, why don’t you wind down. We ain’t got class for another two hours, and then you and me and Paul and Carlos can go get coffee, alright? Your dad’s been playin with your head a little too much for my liking.”

“Judd, you do realize that that is exactly what worries me, right? What if he found me? That puts all of you in danger. Literally _all_ of you. Especially Carlos. He doesn’t—“

Tk was cut off with a groan from Judd. “Yeah, we get it, Tk. You’re special and he don't know about it.”

“I’m not special.”

“Like hell you aren’t.”

Tk flinched, letting out a gentle snug. He shoved his head in his hands, holding his breath softly. “Can you not say that, right now?”

“You’re a demon, ain’t ya?”

_”Half demon. Shut up.”_

“I don’t know, Teek. That makes you pretty damn special to me. I’m pretty sure you’re... One of a kind?”

Judd knew how to push his buttons, and Tk knew that he knew that, but it never failed to get a rise out of him in stressful situations, so Tk threw his pillow at him, an immense frown on his face when he looked at him.

He didn’t ask to be born. He didn’t ask to be an abomination. He didn’t ask to be hated by every angel and every demon (as far as he was concerned). He just needed to be... He needed to be normal. To be accepted; to exist without the wings, or the powers or... anything.

But he couldn’t, because as Judd stated, he was one of a kind.

He was about to speak when his phone buzzed. He shot a warning look to Judd, who immediately rolled his eyes and flicked his light off. Tk looked down at the caller ID in confusion, not knowing why Carlos would be calling at 4:30 in the morning.

It must be urgent.

“Hello?”

"Tk?" Carlos's voice was laced with panic and pain, which nearly knocked the breath out of Tk's chest.

"Carlos? Hey, what happened?"

"Can you please come over?"

"Yeah, sure, what's going on?"

"I..." The other boy's voice was hesitant. There was a faint hiss of pain from the other line, before a sigh. "I think I have wings?"

"I'll be there in three minutes. Stay where you are." Tk thought for a moment, a newfound panic rising in his chest, because he can’t think of any reason that one of his best friends; one of the only two humans he even _talks to,_ one who doesn’t know about him _at all,_ is calling him about something that he clearly knows something about.

Carlos doesn’t know, right? He can’t be fucking with him.

Holy shit, he can’t be.

“Stay on the line, Carlos. I promise I’ll be down there.”

“It hurts.”

“I’m sure it does, ‘Los. I... I’m coming.”

And with a nervous glance at a very confused Judd Ryder, Tk was throwing on a shirt and jacket, and stumbling out the door, into the hallway of his apartment complex.


	2. Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y’all! i hope you like this chapter! i worked really hard on it! please comment and give kudos! it would help a lot to get all of your feedback!
> 
> xx
> 
> -trickster
> 
> MOSTLY UNEDITED

Tk would have run to Carlos's home if he wasn't so absolutely fucking _horrified_ at the situation at hand. He was genuinely sickened by the possibility of what Carlos was even possibly insinuating. He wouldn't be able to deal if he had managed to snag an oblivious nephalem. Or worse, Maybe Carlos was working for his father; made a deal or something, and was just trying to get him to expose exactly who he was.

Still, his worry for his friend outweighed the sinking feeling that this may be the doing of a man that he managed to escape the clutches of, fifteen years ago.

So, for once in his life, Tk looked around the dark alley next to his dorm apartments, shed his jacket, gripped it tight, and unfolded his wings. He flapped them once or twice, before propelling himself into the air, immediately spotting Carlos's complex, a couple blocks away.

He carried himself with grace, only landing when he deemed it safe to show his wings long enough to sling his jacket back over them, just in case the other was, trying to find him for his father. He then climbed up the lamppost next to Carlos's window. Luckily, the other didn't room with anyone, so his dorm was spacious enough to invite others over. It was past curfew, though, so Tk knew he had to sneak in. He tapped on the window gently, spotting the top of Carlos's head of curls in the doorway. He couldn't see the rest of him, but as soon as Tk's knuckles made contact with the glass, Carlos's head snapped up, and he could see tears in his eyes.

_Okay, that's not good._

Tk was relieved when the latch on the window wriggled open with a little maneuvering on his part. He kicked his legs over the ledge, and slid in through the open window. He silently slammed it closed before he hobbled into Carlos's room. He was hoping that this would just be some joke, but upon entering the room, he knew the situation was exactly how it exhibited itself.

Carlos Reyes was laying in a heap, sobbing his eyes out, with small, growing wings sprouting from his shoulder blades.

Tk had to admit, though, they were absolutely gorgeous. He could tell, once he grew into them- or; they grew into _him,_ that they would prove to be vital assets to him, when either Heaven or Hell showed up, looking for his head on a platter.

Tk may have escaped Hell at seven years old, but he, Judd and Paul didn't decide to leave the safety of the Brotherhood until he was eighteen. Tk had only been living amongst, and acting like a human for four years, and Carlos was the first person he happed to meet. The taller had managed to run into Tk on the street during Tk's first couple days at UT. They had exchanged numbers, even though Tk barely knew how to use a phone at that time. Judd had warned him against it, but Tk just wanted to make a friend. One who didn't really care about his past. He thought Carlos would be just right. Just a friend. That's all Tk wanted.

Of course Tk couldn't even keep the one thing he had that was close to normal.

His own disposition for the situation was clouded, however, by the pain and panic in Carlos's features.

"Hey," Tk whispered, kneeling down next to him. "Hey, Carlos, It's me. Is it okay if I touch you?"

Carlos looked at him with absolute amazement, completely horrified, probably basing Tk's reaction as reason to believe he was hallucinating, but Tk wasn't going to be the person to freak him out even more than he already was.

So when Carlos nodded, slightly, Tk reached for the base of his wing, squeezing the top and bottom inward. Almost instantly, he saw Carlos relax, slightly. Tk keto his hands there for the remaining few minutes, the uncomfortable silence only broken by panicked sobs every couple seconds.

"It's like a wisdom tooth. They're gonna hurt a _lot_ coming in, but you'll get used to it."

Tk could tell that Carlos almost blew off the fact that he actually knew how to take care of his current predicament, for he nodded, and closed his eyes, not pressing the other until Tk spoke up again. "They'll hurt for the first couple days, but once they are fully grown in, the feathers should harden, and-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Tk deadpanned.

"You're acting like this is _real."_

And for a moment, Tk pondered if this _was_ real. What if this was another elaborate hoax that his father was staging, attempting to get into his deepest desires. If Carlos was like him... he'd be a weakness, and his father knew Tk was sentimental. If they had leverage on him, Tk was mortally fucking screwed.

"Are you working with him?" He said. 

Carlos didn't answer.

Tk felt a tiny twinge of anger, and he felt his blunt fingertips soon curl inwards to stab the bases of the wings with his fingernails. He heard carls Cry out, loud, and Tk almost immediately pulled away.

"Working for who?" Carlos asked, a sob escaping his perfect, pink chapped lips. 

"My dad!"

"What dad? Who is- Ow, Tk, _please,"_ Carlos sobbed once more. "Please, I don't know what you're talking about... this isn't real! It can't be real! I'm dreaming, I have to be, please, Tk, _let go!"_

The last two words came out loud; almost in an echo, and Tk yanked. his hand away almost immediately when he felt a searing, burning pain creep up his arm. He yanked his hand back, spotting the marks on his palm. They lined up with the feathers on the top of Carlos's wings.

He just burned him.

"Holy shit," Tk found himself muttering under his breath for probably the thousandth time. He swallowed, carefully clasping his hands over each other. He closed his eyes and breathed out, a small light forming between his fingers. He felt the tingle in his fingers, trickling down towards his palms and wrists. 

He soon unclasped his hands, his skin spotless and soft.

This caught Carlos's attention, obviously, since before Tk could actually look back at him, the other had found the strength to sit up, just a little bit, and ask, "How did you do that?"

"How did you-?" Tk began, eyes flicking from Carlos to his hand in amazement. He didn't finish the question, though. He didn't really know how to, when Carlos was just as confused.

_You're supposed to help him, you idiot._

"Carlos, I don't think you're dreaming."

"How do you know?" Carlos asked, finally managing to prop himself up and hold himself there. He was staring at Tk in disbelief, eyes scanning over his body as Tk sighed and slowly shed his jacket.

His wings unfolded for a moment, but he managed to lay them behind him as he stood and closed the blinds. He also locked Carlos's door, trying his best to tear off his novelty T-shirt. He didn't like the fabric against his wings, especially not after such a rough night of sleep. He soon found himself sitting criss-crossed in front of Carlos, reaching out, with a much more gentle approach this time. "I promise I won't pinch it, okay? Just let me see your wing."

Carlos backed away initially, but Tk gave him a solemn, gentle look, and Carlos turned to his side, his wing twitching in nervousness.

Tk took the new-grown appendage into his soft hands, running his fingers over the golden feathers. He swallowed slowly, eyes scanning the over them for any imperfections. “When did you first notice them?”

Carlos blinked.

“You know, when did they show up, ‘Los? Did you call me as soon as they showed up? Had it been a couple hours? A few minutes?”

“I— I don’t know, probably fifteen minutes before i could find my phone and call you?”

Tk nodded, slowly bringing the wing up, stretching it for Carlos. He ran his fingers through the feathers, getting to the tender, soft skin underneath. It was obvious that Carlos was nervous, for his breath hitched, and he almost tore his wing from Tk’s grasp.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I just need to make sure the feathers don’t harden together. I’m just... brushing them out? I guess? Trust me, you don’t want clumps in your wings. It fucking sucks.”

“What are you?”

Tk would be lying if he said the question didn’t hurt him. He wasn’t quite sure what he was. He only knew what he wanted to be, and who he wasn’t. He wasn’t perfect. He wasn’t human. He wasn’t... happy. He was hiding, horrified of the idea that his secret would be put out into the world. He wouldn’t be able to stay, if he did, and his father almost positively has the brotherhood under his beckoned hand, at this point. Tk would most likely have nowhere to go. Heaven would assassinate him, and, though he had friends and allies in both Hell in the Brotherhood, he knew if he showed his face at either, he would have to be so, so incredibly stealthy. He wasn’t ready to hide again. Not like that.

“I’m not human.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

Tk turned, plucking one of Carlos’s double feathers, causing the other to hiss in pain. Tk smiled slightly. “Can’t have doubles. They can get ingrown.”

“That fucking hurt.”

“So do your bullshit inquiries, Reyes. If you want my help, try not to be a dick about it.”

Carlos turned to look at him again, eyes curious, but scared as well. He reached out towards Tk’s hand, but the warning look the other gave him was enough for Carlos to yank his hand back and clutch it to his chest. 

“You know I don’t bite.”

“You look like you do.”

Tk groaned, shaking his head after a moment. He let out a soft chuckle. “No, uh, long story short, my dad is a demon, my mom was an angel, and I’m in line for Hell’s throne. Heaven wants me dead.” He shrugged. 

“I’m sorry, in line for the throne of _what?”_ Carlos cocked an eyebrow, his fear betraying itself in his expression.

“Doesn’t look like you’re much of a saint either, Reyes. What about your parents, huh? It’s pretty obvious at least one of them wasn’t exactly human.” He retorted, dropping Carlos’s wing. “Look, I can help you, Carlos, but you need to help me out first. Do you know _anything_ about your family? Any... weird stuff?”

“No.”

Tk sighed. “Carlos-“

“No, Tk, actually. I never knew my dad. My mom raised me on my own, by herself. I can say pretty confidently that my mother has nothing to do with...” He paused. “Whatever this is.”

“So what about your dad?”

“Died before I was born.”

Tk let himself scan the other, taking especial time to stare at the golden bronze shade of his wings. He tilted his head, reaching for them again, but Carlos flinched away, and Tk sighed.

“Did you... Was your dad’s name Emmanuel?”

There was a moment of silence, before Carlos lifted his head, and stared back at him. His mouth laid agape slightly, lips parted in surprise. "How did you know that?"

Tk leaned back, silently cursing to himself. He thought the execution of the angel was a myth; one to scare baby angels away from humans almost entirely. He didn't know what to make of this, since the story was only ever told to him by Zulious while they stayed with Bellamy. "Emmanuel was a, uh, general? He led I think, like, three or four troops in Heaven." he looked at the other, thinking for a moment before backtracking. "So, uh, when my mother, Gwenyth had me, she was, uh, killed as well? It kind of sent Heaven into a war with themselves, as soon as word got around that I was conceived. She made arrangements when I was born, to bring me to Hell with my father. Emmanuel was on the frontlines when Heaven was divided. He fought for the justice of my mother, I guess? I don’t know. I thought It was all some kind of fairytale that Zu told me so I could sleep easy, but rumor got around he, uh, laid with a human? As soon as they figured that out, well," He paused, eyes trying to meet Carlos's wet ones. "The same fate befell him. They never found the child." Tk eventually stood up, dropping the other's wing. "But I think I just did."

"You're fucking with me, right?" Carlos backed away slightly, blinking slowly as Tk moved slowly around the room. "I can't... I'm not part angel, am I?"

"Carlos if you have a better explanation for this situation then by all means,, I am all ears." Tk picked up his jacket, as well as a hoodie from Carlos's floor. "Put this on."

"Why? I can't."

Tk pursed his lips, scooting closer to the other. He reached out once more, eyes wide, yet gentle. “It’s okay, hey, I’m gonna fold them,” Tk said, reaching across the room to wrap his fingers around a hoodie that had been discarded on the floor. He placed it next to him, reaching out to touch the top of his wing. “It might hurt a little.” 

He brushed his hands in between the other’s shoulder blades. He heard Carlos gasp, but he remained focused. He tenderly pulled the wing towards his torso, making sure Carlos was at least... okay.

“You’re good, right?”

“I can’t believe this.”

Tk closed his eyes and shook his head. “I know,” he said. He grabbed the hoodie, sliding it over the other’s shoulders. “We don’t really choose this. I mean... I never did. It’s kinda just what I was dealt.” He let out a tiny laugh. “It’ll work out, though. It has to.”

He tugged the hoodie past his hips, holding his back to make sure the wings stayed in their position, at least for the time being. 

He could tell Carlos was thankful. It was written in the blush on his cheeks, and his freshly dried, red eyes, and the way his hands shook a little less when Tk came near him.

Tk was, too.

But his thankfulness had a twinge of self interest in it. A maniacal selfishness that was creeping through his veins just to make him feel guilty enough for helping.

Because, deep down, past all the sorrow and fear he felt empathizing with his friend, Tk found himself thankful... happy, that he wasn’t alone anymore; that this scared, human-raised, half-baked hybrid was stuck in this mess with him, and he didn’t have to be the only criminal alive that never committed any crimes.

“Come on, we are going to my dorm. Judd knows about me... He knows about all of this. He and Paul can help.”

“You’re sure?”

“I promise.”

He helped Carlos yo on shaky feet, forcing a smile to ease the other’s mind. He kept an arm around him, helping hold the growing, painful wings in place. “There you go. Come on.”

And yeah, maybe tomorrow, he would wake up, and freak out about how he was going to have to teach Carlos everything; that they would inevitably have to run back to the shelter if the brotherhood and hope that his father hadn’t caught it under his beckoned call, but for now...?

For now, he had his arms around Carlos as they stumbled towards the door, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. The Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED
> 
> TW minor character death.

"You _didn't_ wake me up for this, Tk? are you out of your goddamn mind?"

Judd had his eyes narrowed, a bottle of water between his pale hands. His shoulders were tense; he was angry. Hell, it was painfully evident that Judd was _absolutely fucking pissed._ He was staring dead at a trembling Carlos, Paul at his side, hand on his shoulder.

"You were upset when I woke you up last night. I thought you wanted to sleep-"

"This is no sleeping matter, Tk! Are you fucking kidding me?"

Tk stepped back, careful not to bump into Carlos, who was shaking, curled up on Tk's bed. He looked back at the younger, wanting desperately to wipe his tears away and let him know that everything was going to be okay. He could see the breath catching in Carlos's throat with every inhale, before shoving itself out in horrified, panicked sobs. Tk had tried to assure him that it was going to be okay, but as soon as Judd woke up to Carlos's wing laying next to his bed, Carlos on the floor, all of that reassurance went away.

Paul literals lived next door, so he had sprinted in at the angry sound of Judd's voice, the most confused out of all of them at the sight of Tk holding back a frightened Carlos from a very distressed Judson Ryder. 

Tk decided to sit down and cross his legs on his bed, taking one of Carlos's wings into his lap, resuming the grooming process with the feathers that had grown in the past couple hours. He was surprisingly nonchalant, keeping a level head with Paul, but Judd and Carlos were both bristling; Judd with anger, Carlos with fear.

"He could be with your dad, Tk!"

"He's not!"

"How do you know that?"

Tk closed his eyes, trying to keep his cool, though his wings visibly tensed. He had already gone through the entire dance with Carlos, proving that Carlos was not working for Owen; deciphering his past. He didn't feel like doing it again.

"Look at his wings. Those aren't angel wings."

"Lucifer is an angel."

"Judd when is the last time you saw a defective angel? Huh? I'm pretty sure he's the only one, and in case you haven't noticed, he's kinda MIA; has been for the past decade? What is wrong with you?"

"This could be-"

"The throne is my dad's, Judd. Drop it. Carlos knows _nothing _."__

__"He does, now!"_ _

__Tk took a breath, his lips pressing into a thin line. He pressed his thumb and pointer finger to his forehead. He was frustrated; beyond frustrated, actually. He just wanted this to not be happening in the first place, and Judd was not helping in the slightest bit. "Will you just give it a rest for _two fucking seconds_?" Tk growled, barely noticing the room shaking around them._ _

__Tk Strand had been a nephalem for 20 years, but he still had trouble controlling himself: especially around Judd. Judd was one of the kids in the brotherhood that helped him, yeah, but he helped by pissing Tk off to the point that his powers reached new levels of highs. It was... kind of how they worked together. Judd pushed Tk to levels of power that nearly obliterated the brotherhood on several occasions, and everyone else taught him how to contain it._ _

__It wasn't until one of the books on the shelf fell over, and smacked Tk right in the base of his left wing, that he realized the red glow in his eyes. He promptly closed them, shook it off, and shook out his wing, fanning everyone in the room with the cool air._ _

__"I'm sorry, but-"_ _

__"Judd, please," Tk frowned, eyes melting Carlos's after a moment. The larger looked horrified of Tk, now, having scorched back, all the way in the corner, his hand around his shins. Tk hated that he made him feel like that. That was how everyone looked at him, with fear, and remorse, and the slightest bit of genuine hatred and frustration. But what bothered Tk moist was the terror; the absolute crippling horror in Carlos's eyes, especially after he saw Tk's eyes glow red, even for just a moment._ _

__A moment was all it took to fear him._ _

__"Carlos-"_ _

__"What are you?" The boy repeated, probably only for the second time, but to Tk it was the thousandth._ _

__And though Tk pondered joking, referencing popular human media, and responding _an idiot sandwich,_ Tk knew better than to even try to make light of this situation._ _

__"A monster."_ _

__"Tk," Judd started. "Tk we have been over this, you're not-"_ _

__Tk put his hand up, shaking his head. He didn't want Judd to continue. He couldn't let Judd continue, because then they would wind up arguing, which would frustrate Tk, which would make his anger rise, which would turn him back into the creature he tried so hard not to be._ _

__"But it's okay," Tk swallowed, after a moment. "Its okay, because I think everyone is a little bit of a monster, just some more than others." He took his raised hand, and extended it out to Carlos. His smile was faint; desperate, and it was his futile attempt to get Carlos to trust him; just a little bit. "You know the thing about angels; there's this old myth, that Ive never been able to test for myself. Its that, uh, one touch; one _aware_ touch, and they could be able to read each other's minds, forever; hear each other's thoughts. Ive never really had an angel to test it on, though, so do you... do you want to try? See if I'm right?"_ _

__Carlos sat, aghast. Tk could see the doubt in his eyes; the faint fear, and when Carlos gestured to Judd and Paul, Tk almost yanked his hand away; back, immediately. He straightened up, wiped his hands on his sweatpants._ _

__"Right," Tk said. "Okay, let's plan; uh, Judd?" Tk blinked. "Do you two have the portal spell? To the brotherhood?"_ _

__"Wait, Tk-" Judd tried, but Paul interrupted him._ _

__"I have it in my dorm, Judd gave it to me."_ _

__"Wait-"_ _

__"Okay, meet back here in an hour?"_ _

__

__The entire room fell silent, all eyes looking at a panicked Judd. His anger had diminished, leaving nothing but unchecked fear, and hesitation. He was frustrated, still, and Tk didn't know why._ _

__"Why, Judd?"_ _

__"Because your dads got agents? Because he's probably dead meat there- Tk, they'll put him through the _fade_."_ _

__Tk stiffened at the name of the particular death maze that he remembered so vividly. The fade was the brotherhood's final exam, in a sense, though it could be taken in five year increments. Ages 5, 10, and 15... sometimes 20, if some of the children were particularly slow. He had taken it with Judd, and Paul, and Marjan and Alex when he was fifteen._ _

—

_He was fifteen..._

_He was fifteen when his world was ripped away from him._

_They'd been so close to the edge of the fade, having fought for days on end, trying to save each other from every single obstacle around each and every turn. The only upside to being stuck in this death trap was that Tk got to do it with his friends._

_If they were going to face death, they'd do it together._

_The night was crisp; cold. It was quiet, and Tk had managed to snag some fresh fish from the pond (even if he nearly lost a finger doing so). Tk didn't really care to memorize brotherhood delicacies, even if they had encouraged it. Tk knew he didn't really belong there, no matter how much he thought he did. The food was just food, the fish were just fish, and Alex was quick to point out if what the group were about to ingest was poisonous or not._

_So they were sat around a fire, in a circle, Tk's wings perked and Alert behind him. They managed to get to the end of the maze, or at least close to it, but they weren't quite done._

_It had been too easy._

_Tk, Paul, Judd, Marjan and Alex were all sitting in a circle laughing, Marjan dealing with the minor injuries from the road so far, when Tk felt a tickle on his back._

_"No, I'm just saying, they play it up. If you've got a group to stick with-"_

_"Alex, shut up," Tk whispered, holding his finger up. He waited again, and this time the shift in air was followed by a low growl._

_The boy felt himself swallow as he stood. He was slow, adamant on the rule of: no sudden movements. He was careful, his hand grasping at his sword (that had been generously gifted to him by Zulious, as soon as the imp managed to track him down. He promised to keep his location confidential)._

_"Get down!"_

_And then their fire seemed to brighten, and Tk made the split second decision to spread his wings behind him, just in time for a shower of flames to come barreling towards his friends._

_Tk's screams of pain were dulled by the loud roar of the dragon behind them. Though they were genetically armored well, Tk knew that his wings weren't supposed to take the heat from a dragon's fire. Especially not at fifteen._

_But it didn't matter, for as soon as the flames darkened above his head, he was quick to force his group to run. His back was numb, stinging so badly that he could barely think of anything but the steps in front of him. They didn't have to kill that dragon; she didn't deserve that, especially earn the exit was so clear; so perfect in sight; a bright portal, just yards away, so close, so close-_

_"Tk! Help me!"_

_The boy stopped dead in his tracks, eyes narrowing. He knew that voice; he knew it-_

_"Alex!" Tk screamed. His feet started moving for him. It was a couple steps back, then a jump, and a painful flap of his wings as he tried to yank Alex away from the grasp of the angry reptilian. "Alex, don't struggle, hey, its-" He tried to pull his friend out once again, but the hand wrapped around him was tightening, and raising closer and closer to her mouth. Those teeth; pearly and tan, were getting closer with every passing second. "Let him go! Please!"_

_Tk knew the death rate in the fade. It was more than half. It was the only way that the brotherhood knew that the warriors that they were training were actually, well, warriors, and Alex was. He was smart, and quick witted, just a little slower than everyone else in their group._

_"Tk!" He heard Paul screaming. "Tk, come on!"_

_"I'm not leaving him!"_

_"Tk."_

_The voice wasn't any of his friends'. It was Alex, the panic quickly drained from his body, replaced by unmasked fear from the other._

_"What?!"_

_"Go."_

_"Not without-!"_

_"Tk just go before she takes you, too."_

_And there was a moment of pure silence, where Tk soon realized the severity of the situation. He also recognized the exhaustion ebbing at his body, and the burning wings on his back, and with a final tug on Alex, Tk fell to the ground, watching his best friend's body go limp in the jaws of the dragon._

"He's not gonna go through the fade."

"They all do, Tk, you did."

"He _wont._ "

Tk let himself look back at Carlos, wanting to reach for him; ask what he was thinking; know what he was thinking, but now was not the time, and he knew for a fact that Carlos felt the same.

"What's the fade?"

Tk felt a pang of guilt hit his shoulders, draining down, over his body, landing at the tips of his toes, weighing them down. "Its-"

"A death sentence."

"Judd!" Tk hissed, instinctively moving closer to Carlos. 

"Isn't it, though? Wasn't it for Alex?"

"Judd, maybe you should stop," Paul warned, obviously pickling up on Tk's antsy anger. 

He swallowed hard. "It's an exam, Carlos, where they test their warriors, their healers; they have to make sure the ones who remain in the brotherhood are strong enough; worth it to keep."

"Like, a test?"

Tk thought for a moment, trying to force himself to think in futile human terms. He breathed in, the air clearing his sinuses. He turned to Carlos. "Its like an escape room without a time limit. If you don't make it out, you just... don't make it out." He looked up at the other, swallowing. "If I can help it, I will make sure you don't have to."

"And what are my other options?"

"Have wings on earth and have no way to defend yourself?"

"So, I die either way?"

"Not on my watch," Tk deadpanned. He looked at Judd, then to Paul, then back to Carlos. "But we need to get going, either way. We can't stay here."

Judd sighed, clenching his fists, before relaxing them. "I'll call Grace, let her know I wont be in class for the next couple of... couple of what?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

And, though Judd was a little antsy and pissed off, a tiny smile cracked on his lips at the thought of going home. "Alright. Let's get goin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I love the feedback.


	4. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tk and Judd head to the brotherhood with Paul and Carlos, to see if they can get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story has taken a back burner lately; school is _very_ stressful. I will update more soon!!

The look on Carlos's face upon entering the brotherhood was enough to tell Tk how bad of an idea this was. He knew the other was already genuinely scared, and though Tk may be used to it here (it was his home for 7 years), he recognized that it was probably a lot to take in for the mortal raised boy. 

Tk made sure they entered the brotherhood in a discreet spot, in a cave, probably a couple kilometers away from the city. This dimension was small, yeah, but it was really easy to get lost in, like a fun sized ikea, just with more magic and a lot more danger. The cave was filthy, and Tk could almost smell the resentment radiating off of Judd upon his first step out of the portal. "Grace is gonna kill me," Tk heard from the other. "I told her a couple weeks."

In a way, Judd was just like Carlos's mother. He was supposed to fall in love; marry into the brotherhood, but he managed to go with Tk, after the fade, and fall in love with a human named Grace. It happened the first year that they were placed into university. They had an intro to philosophy class, and the truth was, Tk knew that his friend had used _several_ spells to ensure that he passed the class while he spent every single in class session making goo-goo eyes at the girl. They eventually became friends, Judd introduced Grace to Tk and Paul, and Grace introduced the three to her friend _Carlos._

Tk was hooked on the other boy from the moment he laid eyes upon him.

It was probably destiny for them to grow close. Carlos and grace lived a couple blocks down the street from their dorm. UT was pretty big, so it was a pleasant surprise when Tk found out that the other lived within walking distance from him. It wasn't long before Tk and Carlos were spending half the week together, just studying, being friends, best friends.

_Best friends._

They trusted each other. Tk knew everything about Carlos, and Carlos thought he knew just as much as the other.

Still, when Tk would spend the night at Carlos's, even in the summer, it was layer upon layer of clothing. He would never bathe there, he would never take off his jackets, even when he was visibly sweaty. Tk had always told his counterpart that he had run cold, and Carlos didn't question it.

But now, Tk couldn't help but feel the slightest bit like all of his hiding; all of his careful, thought out attempts to conceal his identity were in vain, because even though Carlos was in his arms, wings now dragging across the cobblestone path leading out of the cave, he was somehow cowering away from him at the same time.

"Where to first?" Paul muttered, eyes managing to flick between the three men with him. The sky was gray, the land was barren, and in the distance, there was a faint silhouette of something similar to a village. 

Tk followed his gaze past his shoulders. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew that he could fly there in minutes, scope out the grounds and come back to report, but he didn't want to leave Carlos, and frankly, he wasn't sure if they would take kindly to him. Many of the brethren would see him and report it to Sister Athena, who, though she knew and liked Tk, would not take kindly to trespassing without a proper warning. Tk glanced from Judd to Paul to Carlos again. "I, uh, Judd? Do you want to go get Athena? We really didn't tell her we were here I feel like she would react better if her first run in was with Brotherhood born, you know?"

"Please, you know you're the favorite," Judd retorted, but upon seeing a pleading look from the other, Judd sighed. "You have to fly me. I aint walking that."

Tk gestured to Carlos in concern.

"You don't trust Paul?"

"I don't trust the two of them together."

'Hey!" The response was from both of the men, and Tk held back a snicker.

"Okay, fine, I'll fly you, Judd, just..." he looked at Paul. "Keep an eye on him. I'll be back as soon as we get the all clear for you two."

Paul nodded, but had a concerned look on his face while doing so. Tk didn't know how to describe it, but he knew from first glance what Paul was silently asking him. 

So Tk looked back, looked at the cave with a nod, then took Judd's arms and wrapped them around his waist. "Hold on," He told the taller, eyes still on Paul.

_If we don't get the all clear, take him back to the cave and fucking run._

Tk spread his impressive wingspan and pushed himself up off the ground. 

__

"This is a horrible idea," Tk remarked, crouched upon the roof of the village hall. "They're probably all in the lodge, you know. Athena included. They're gonna notice you."

"I love how _you're_ the one lecturing me on _bad ideas._

" Judd retorted, kicking his feet over the edge of the small brick building that they were currently sitting on. He was dangerously close to jumping; falling to the ground, which would be a dead giveaway as to their current location. Judd didn't care, though. He would most likely be welcomed by Athena, and the brothers and sisters of the brotherhood. Tk, on the other hand, was a different story. "If they're in the lodge then I'll announce my presence. It aint like I wasn't born here."

"Yeah, and its not like I was raised here."

"You weren't for a while."

"Judd, shut up."

Tk visibly flinched at the audacity of the other man, mentioning his early years like Tk wasn't fully aware of what had happened to him. The base of his wing still ached from a twelve year old, recurring dislocation. He wasn't going to start reminiscing on all the abuse that happened amidst his childhood. That wouldn't be fair. Not to him, nor Judd, nor Carlos, nor Paul or— anyone, really.

Tk was about to open his mouth again, to speak; let Judd know that he was out of his _goddamn mind,_ when he heard the sound of a throat clearing below him, and he stiffened. He swallowed hard, trying not to panic, hoping that it was a member of the brotherhood who actually acknowledged and liked the burnt umber hue to his wings.

"Brother Judson, Brother Tk, why are you atop the infirmary?"

Tk let out a sigh of relief, managing to look down and catch the chocolate skin and brown eyes of Sister Athena, the brotherhood's fearless leader. She was a witch, in the same fade as Winona, and after Brother Benjamin had died, she took his place as master of the Brotherhood. She was rather fond of Tk, though he was pretty sure she only saw him as an asset. Having the most powerful being in the universe on your side is a pretty good deal in exchange for providing them safety. Tk had left the brotherhood with a promise that if she ever needed anything, he would be there.

He just hoped she felt the same on her end.

"Sister Athena!" Tk barked, almost too happily, only realizing when both she and Judd looked back at him with confusion. He jumped down, using his wings as a parachute, and stopped in front of her. "I, uh, I'm sorry. Hello." He tried to put on a friendly face, but it was met with even more uncertainty.

Tk stepped back after a moment. He knew that Athena would have reacted some way, but this wasn't what he was anticipating. She just stood back, looking them up and down, giving Tk the third degree with her eyes. It bothered him, just a little bit, since she used to like him quite a lot.

But that was also when Tk was vital member of the brotherhood. A strong young sorcerer, angry at his father; hungry for change. Fifteen year old Tk was a lot more of a reckless person. He was much more bloodthirsty; much more of an asset than twenty-two year old Tk was to the brotherhood. When he and Judd and Paul left, Sister Athena had no expectation that they would come back. She was clouded by a veil of indifference.

But Tk could still read her, pretty decently, if he did say so, himself.

"I am so sorry, Sister Athena, for turning up unannounced, but it is an emergency."

"Does it have to do with your father, Brother Tk?"

"Kind of?"

The veil lifted the slightest bit, then, and Tk could tell that he had spooked her. If Carlos's little stunt had caused any sort of surge, his father would have seen it, and he would have sent someone after them almost immediately.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

"I think I found another hybrid."

Sister Athena's eyes widened, and she slowly backed away from the two. The woman glanced over her shoulder, before letting out a breath. "I am assuming you brought this hybrid with you?"

Tk's shoulders sagged, desperation slowly overtaking his body, leaving all formalities between them hanging in the air. He sighed. "Please, Sister Athena, we had nowhere else to go."

"Is brother Paul here?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tk blinked. "Yes, yeah, he is. He's with Carlos—" He took a breath to collect his thoughts. "Carlos is the hybrid, at least I think. I think he is Emmanuel's son."

"Yes, I know the legend, Brother Tk. Retrieve the two, meet me in the mess hall in thirty minutes. No less. We will talk about to when you get there."

Tk wasn't stupid. He knew that part of he knew that bringing Carlos into the Brotherhood would force them face first into danger, but the brotherhood was a warrior clan, and having not only one, but _two_ hybrids in her possession, was a vital asset to the future, especially with a war looming over their heads. 

So, Tk let out a sigh of relief, and nodded. "We will be there. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter. Im sorry; the next one will Abe much better. im struggling with school right now, and I just got hit with Inso to update, but I am at my best friend's house in a really uncomfortable chair for thanksgiving. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> [tumblr](https://trkstrnd.tumblr.com)


End file.
